Parlez maintenant ou taisez-vous à jamais !
by ericathg13
Summary: Tout à commencé le jour de Noel et depuis ils sont devenus inséparables mais est-ce que Katniss se rendra compte de ses sentiments trop tard ? Comment Peeta et les autres vont réagir quand Katniss interrompra son mariage pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Au-Modern Everlark
1. Prologue

**Coucou à tout le monde ! Voila, je lis beaucoup de fanfiction et j'ai eu envie d'en faire une ! J'ai été inspirée par la chanson de Taylor Swift 'Speak Now' et j'ai décidé de me lancer ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Soyez gentils c'est la première fois que j'écrit ! Bisous **

**Ps : Faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes ! xP**

* * *

><p>La cérémonie vient de commencer et pourtant j'ai qu'une envie :celle de partir. J'avais dit à ma mère que je ne voulais pas venir, que je me sentais mal mais elle n'avait obligé à être là et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je soutienne mon ami et représente ma famille.<p>

Si je n'étais pas venue, personne n'aurai remarqué mon absence. Bon peut-être Johanna, Annie et Finnick mais c'est tout.

L'orgue commença à jouer une musique qui ressemblait à une marche funeste et tout le monde se retourna. A part moi. Mes yeux étaient fixes sur lui.

Voir Peeta début dans l'autel, prêt à épouser Glimmer et penser qu'il va passer le reste de sa vie avec elle me donne l'envie de partir en courant. De toute façon je comprends pourquoi il la préfère à moi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et retombaient sur ses épaules dénoués. des faux yeux blues (d'après Peeta . Il m'a dit qu'elle a commencé a porter des lentilles quand ils se sont rencontrés. Bref ridicule) . Des lèvres trop rouge a mon a vis. La robe qu'elle porte, trop petite, est en forme sirène et couleur ivoire. Son corset est tellement serré qu'on voit presque toute sa poitrine. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Et la voilà, marchant vers son futur mari, flottant dans sa robe, radieuse comme si elle était une reine d'un concours de beauté. C'était sa journée et ça se voyait. Son père à ses cotés, a sa mère qui pleurant un peu plus loin...Tout t'étais un cauchemar pour moi.

Le prêtre avait commencé à parler il y a quelles minutes et le temps ne passait pas. Peeta regardait Glimmer tendrement, leur mains entrelacés. Finn,à cote du futur marié, il croise mon regard et m'adresse un sourire triste. Au même moment Annie, qui était assisse un peu plus loin se retourne pour me demander comme je me sens et je lui souffle « ça va ». J'étais assisse tout derrière, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Annie et Finn savent se que je ressens pour Peeta. Je les connais que depuis 8 mois, et je les considère déjà comme mes meilleurs amis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui aie jamais dit que je l'aimais. Sûrement parce qu'il était déjà fiancé quand je l'ai rencontré et que j'avais peur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui tombe amoureux. En faite je n'ai jamais eu de petits-amis. Gale et moi on avait essayé de voir si notre relation était plus qu'amicale et ce n'était pas le cas. Alors le fait de ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui, m'effraye. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et pourtant je sais que je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours senti au fond de moi mais depuis le soir qu'il m'a accidentellement embrassé, suis certaine.

J'aurais aimé que Johanna soit ici avec moi. Elle m'aurait fait rire avec une blague sur les invites, ça aurait été plus supportable. Mais elle et ma petite sœur sont allées chercher Gale à l'aéroport et ils arriveront tous dans une demi-heure, à la fin de la cérémonie. Jo c'est ma meilleure amie depuis environ 7 ans. J'ai rencontré quand j'avais 16 ans, on travaillait dans le même café. Gale aussi est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, il est comme de la famille. Lui et Jo on commencé à sortir ensemble, i ans et depuis ils ne se lâchent plus. Prim a dit qu'elle voulait accompagner Johanna pour lui tenir compagnie sur la route mais je savais qu'elle voulait surtout voir Rory, le frère de Gale donc je suis certaine qu'elle a un faible pour lui.

Le temps ne passait pas et les demoiselles d'honneur de Glimmer avaient préparés une petite surprise et se mirent à chanter une chanson. Je vous jure que ma tète allait exploser. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fête.

Ma mère me prit la main et me regarda dans les yeux. Dans les bancs de devant, je vit monsieur Mellark nous faire un petit coucou et au même moment le regard de Peeta croisa le mien pas longtemps, quelques secondes et pourtant quand je vis ses yeux, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais le perdre, je pouvais pas laisser Peeta à Glimmer, on tout cas je devais essayer. Alors quand le prêtre dit 'Si quelqu'un s'opposé à ce mariage, parlez maintenant ou taisez-vous à jamais.' sans penser je me leva brusquement et je cria 'Non ! Tu peux pas la marier'. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

><p>Fin du prologue ! Dites moi si ça vous a plu ! Comme ça je sais si je continue ou pas !<p> 


	2. La rencontre

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci ! Merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le prologue ! ça ma fait plus que plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tell accueil. Bref, à la base mon idée, était de raconter l'histoire depuis de début. Depuis la rencontre de Katniss et de Peeta, jusqu'au jour de son mariage, mais je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui attend la suite du mariage avec impatience, alors faites moi savoir et donnez moi votre opinion ! Plus de bavardage, je vous laisse lire !**

**Les personnages de THG, ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Je vais essayer de mettre les chapitres chaque dimanche et faites pas attention aux fautes d'othographe !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>9 mois avant le jour J<em>**

C'est la Noël ! Quel enfer ! J'étais super stressée à cause de Prim.  
>Ce matin, Rory était venu à la maison, comme d'habitude, et Prim et lui on commencé à faire les gamins. Je les adore mais des fois je ne peux pas les supporter. Ils se sont mis à jouer avec des coussins près de la cuisine et au moment où je sorti de la cuisine avec le dessert, ces deux débiles ont jeté un coussin sur moi. Résultat : la bûche aplatie par terre.<br>Bien sûre, ils se sont excusez mais maintenant, je n'ait aucun gâteau pour ramener chez Johanna et Gale, pour le repas de ce soir avec nos familles.  
>Ugh ! Où est ce que j'allais trouver une boulangerie aujourd'hui ?<br>Je pris ma voiture et décida de faire le tour des boulangeries, que mon GPS m'indiqua.

J'adore Noël ! C'est l'époque de l'année ou on peux se faire plaisir, on est en famille... C'est un jour heureux ! Et c'est le premier jour enneigé de cette année. Chose rare, ici dans le Maine. La radio de ma voiture, jouait des chansons ringardes dédiée à cette fête,  
>et je chantais au même temps que je conduisais.<p>

Je me parquai et dirigeai vers une boutique qui semblait ouverte au loin. La petite vitrine laissait apercevoir des gâteaux, les uns plus beaux que les autres, magnifiquement décorés. Au dessus, écrit en grand, on pouvait lire "Dandelion Bakery".  
>J'ouvris la porte, qui fit sonner une petite cloche et le bon odeur du pain et de la cannelle envahirent mon esprit. Les murs étaient oranges comme un couché de soleil et des différents tableaux, qui représentaient des paysages, étaient disposés tout le long. Je me senti à la y avait aussi trois petites tables en acajou avec des chaises.<p>

Quelques minutes après, une tête blonde sorti d'une la porte, derrière le comptoir. Il avait les yeux les plus beaux que j'avais jamais vu. Bleus comme le ciel ou la mer. Son sourire me laissa voir ses dents blanches parfaites. Ses lèvres...mmm... semblaient tellement douces...

Perdue dans ses yeux, je ne l'entendis même pas quand il me parlait ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie.  
>-Mademoiselle ? Je l'entendis dire.<br>J'espère qu'il n'aperçut pas les traces de rougeur qu'il montraient ma gêne.  
>-Bonjour...voilà...j'aurais besoin d'une bûche, si vous en avez bien sur ! Vous voyez ma petite sœur faisait l'imbécile et à cause d'elle j'ai plus de bûche et Gale va encore dire que je suis incapable d'accomplir la seule tâche que j'avais et...<br>Le jeune garçon m'adressa un sourire des plus irrésistible que je n'ai jamais vu.  
>-Je suis désolée ! Je m'écarte du sujet...je parle beaucoup quand je suis stressée ! - lui dis-je. Qu'est ce qui me prend ?-Alors, vous avez besoin d'une bûche ? - je hochai la tête – Malheureusement, j'en ait plus. C'est plutout rare des clients le jour de Noël. Mais je peux vous en faire une si vous voulez ?<p>

Et comme avant son sourire était revenu si facilement. Je me demande s'il n'avait pas mal aux joues tellement il souriait.

-Oh non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais me débrouiller !

Je me tournais vers la porte quand il parla :

-Non ! Laissez moi la faire !ça me fera plaisir ! Je n'ai rien a faire de toute façon ! Ça occupera ma journée.

Je le regarda dans les yeux et fit la même tête que Prim fait, celle qui m'étais impossible à dire non.

-D'accord... - à ma réponse, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et murmura 'super'.

-Le gâteau sera prêt à... 4 heures. Ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait ! A toute alors !Et je sorti dans l'air froid.

* * *

><p>A 18 heures tapantes, je laissa Prim et ma mère dans ma voiture et alla chercher la bûche. Depuis la vitrine, je le vit. Il était vraiment concentré et glaçant des cupcakes, tout en mordillant ses lèvres.<p>

Je poussa la porte pour la 2émé, 3émé fois aujourd'hui et le boulanger m'accueillit.

-Vous revoilà. - dit-il chaleureusement.

-Oui...je suis à l'heure pour une fois ! Je sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Ou je vous en prie ! Vous ne m'avez pas à me remercier ! Je remarqua ses petites imperfections, ses petites marques, qu'il avait. Une toute petite au niveau du front. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant car ses cheveux la recouvrait mais elle était maintenant visible depuis qu'il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit quel goût, vous vouliez alors...j'ai fait au chocolat. ça vous va ?

-Oh oui ! C'est Gale qui sera content ! Il adore le chocolat !

-C'est votre petit-ami ?- demanda-t-il. Surprise de sa question, je fis une grimace. Il a du voir ma réaction car il rajouta de suite :-Je suis désole. Ce n'est pas mes affaires.

-Non non... C'est pas grave ! Euh...Gale est mon meilleure ami...il vit avec ma meilleure amie, Johanna.

-Mmm..je ferai mieux d'aller chercher votre bûche...

-Oui...-répondis-je bizarrement.

Il revint quelques instants après, les bras chargés d'une belle boite, pendand que j'examimait les tableux sur les murs. Il toussa et je me tourna vers lui.

-Combien je vous dois ?

-Rien douto ! Me dit-il – C'est mon cadeau pour vous.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas accepter !- Je dis en rigolant.

-Faites moi plaisir ! Vous me payerez la prochaine fois que vous viendrez...mmm...

-Katniss. Je m'appelle Katniss.

-Alors Katniss, vous en dites quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous savez je peux vous la payer. Je n'ait pas besoin de votre pitié. -je lui répondis agressivement.

-Oh...je suis désole que vous m'aviez mal compris...je voulais juste vous faire un cadeau et...mmm..j'espérai de vous revoir ici à nouveau... -il passa la main gauche dans ses boucles dorées .ça doit sûrement être l'une de ses mauvaises habitudes et son regard changea. Il semblait triste, ce qui me fit sentir coupable. Il essayait juste d'être gentil.

-D'accord – je m'étonna de le laisser faire encore une fois et lui m'adressa de nouveau le sourire que je ne peux pas résister. Je lui pris la boite de ses mains et me dirigeai vers la porte.-Au revoir Katniss.

Avant que je franchisse la porte, je me retourna et dit : -Au revoir...

Il s'aperçut qu'il ne m'avait pas encore donné son nom et ajouta tout simplement : -Peeta.

-Au revoir Peeta.

Et je sorti du magasin.

* * *

><p>-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire bête que je vois ? - me questionna Prim avant même que je rentre complètement dans la voiture.<p>

-Rien, Prim. Maman tu peux prendre ça ? - lui demandais-je en lui passant la bûche. - je ne te fais plus confiance avec les gâteaux, Primrose !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident, Kat !

-Les filles ! - intervient ma mère. - C'est Noël, faites la paix.

-Oui, m'man. -on la répond au même temps.

Une quinzaine de minutes après, la nouvelle maison de Gale et Jo, était devant nous. Ils avaient déménage, i mois alors ils nous on supplié de faire le repas de Noël, chez eux cette année. On se considèrent tous comme de la famille et ça depuis 5 ans. Johanna, son père Haymitch et sa belle-mère, qui en passant est aussi ma tante (je vous raconterai cette histoire après) Effie, Gale, sa mère, ses 2 frères et sa sœur et nous, les Everdeens.

Leur maison est magnifique ! Au milieu d'une grande foret. Jo et Gale ont commencé à sortir quand Jo a perdu son travail. Ils se connaissaient à cause de moi, mais ils ne traînaient pas ensemble. Alors quand Jo a été renvoyée de son boulot de serveuse pour avoir tapé un gars qui lui avait mit la main aux fesses, je lui ai proposé de parler à Gale, qui venait de lancer son entreprise de bûcheron. Jo a adoré l'idée. Elle a découvert qu'elle adorait manipuler la hache et 3 mois après, ils on officialisé leur relation. Depuis, ils ne se lâchent plus.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, Kitty ! - crie Jo dés que je franchis le seuil de la porte.

-Ughh Jo ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

-Je sais bien que t'aime ça ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ils sont où les autres ? -demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

-Hazelle est en train de mettre la table et ta mère à dû sûrement la rejoindre, les 2 petits pestes étaient à la salle de jeux la dernière fois que je les ait vu. Et où il y a Rory, trouvera Prim.

-Et ton père est déjà arrivé ? Je n'ai pas vu sa voiture.

-Oui, Effie et lui sont dans le salon. Tu sais comme d'hab !

-Lui, il boit et Eff lui engueule...

-Exact ! Viens avant qu'elle voit que vous étés déjà arrivé et vienne te voir ici dans ma cuisine et qu'elle décide de la réorganiser à nouveau et me change toute mes affaires ! -dit-elle en me tirant vers le salon.

-Katniss ! - Tante Effie se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'est la petite sœur de maman. Tante Effie n'habite pas ici à la base. Ma mère et sa famille sont anglais. Ma mère était venue à l'université ici et quand elle rencontra mon père,elle ne reparti plus. Sa famille n'a jamais accepté qu'elle ait décidée de rester avec un simple agriculteur et ils ne se sont plus parlé. Tante Effie et elle se ont repris contact i ans quand mon père est mort et i ans, elle est venue nous rendre visite. Depuis, elle non plus n'est plus jamais repartie.

-T'es tellement jolie dans cette robe ! Je vais t'avouer que je suis surprise étant donnée que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une robe ! T'as des aussi belles jambes c'est dommage que tu ne les...

-Eff ! Laisse la respire ! La pauvre fille vient d'arriver ! - Dit Haymitch. - Viens là, chérie ! - et il fit geste vers le canapé à coté de lui.

-Haymitch, je ne suis pas d'humeur. - Grommelais-je.

Quand j'ai connue Johanna, j'ai gagné une amie,une sœur. Mais aussi un autre père. Bien sur, il ne pourra jamais remplacer le mien mais il a toujours était présent pour moi depuis mes 16 ans.

Johanna assista à la scène le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami, qui rigolait à son tour.

-Bon, juste pour dire que le repas est déjà prêt. Même si je trouve ça drôle de voir Kit-Kat embarrassé dans sa robe, j'aimerais bien que le repas ne refroidisse pas ! - Johanna nous dit. Et je lui fit un doigt sans que Effie ne me voit.

-On y vas alors ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? J'ai pas mangé toute la journée, j'espère bien que tu ai fais quelque chose de comestible ! - rajouta son père.

-Haymitch ! - Effie lui tapa sur son l'épaule avant de murmurer indignée 'Tes maniérés !'

On s'installa tous dans la salle à manger où nous avons tous mangé,parlé et rigolé. Et au moment du dessert, quand je dégustai la bûche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au magnifiques yeux bleus et au sourire du boulanger.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas de me dire votre opinion, j'attendrai !**


End file.
